


Bounty (A Star Wars Story)

by RebelScum_ForgetMeKnott



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, Bounty Hunter Finn, Bounty Hunters, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rebel Matt Holt, Sexual Tension, Tumblr Prompt, loosely based on Mandalorian but not, mild sexual content?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelScum_ForgetMeKnott/pseuds/RebelScum_ForgetMeKnott
Summary: Commander Poe Dameron has made a name for himself as the best pilot in not only the Resistance but the best in the galaxy. What he doesn't realize is that it means he's a little too well known to the First Order and the Bounty Hunter's Guild.Finn is trying to get into the Guild, his initiation ceremony is bringing in the most elusive bounty in the galaxy.---So welcome to my first fic, Friends!Also, I'm a bit tipsy while writing this so here we go, pals.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Bounty (A Star Wars Story)

Finn stood with his back as straight as it could possibly go as he waited silently in the dingy hall. It wasn’t the cleanest building, Finn knew that everything on the desert planet had a thick layer of sand which made everything look so much older than it was. This building was proof of the living conditions on Jakku, it had holes from either rust or blasters, Finn wasn’t completely sure, any cooling or of mild value had long been stripped for the promise of food. 

This was it, this was his chance to join  _ The Guild _ . He and Rey could finally partner up and get some good credits going, finally start moving up in the world. They’ll get out of their shithole in Jakku and go someplace nice like Naboo or Yavin IV, somewhere,  _ anywhere _ with no sand except near the beach and some decent damn shade that isn’t literal rusting metal garbage sunken in the ground. Somewhere that Rey and Finn didn’t have to constantly scavenge for their food, they could be well fed on a new planet. Rey could get a job as a mechanic, Finn could-well he would find something to do. He needed off this planet as soon as possible, he couldn’t stand it anymore, Finn needed this chance in the Bounty Hunter’s Guild.

_ Oh man, maybe some trees _ , Finn’s always wanted to see trees,  _ real  _ trees. Leafy and tall, high above him with low enough branches to rest on like those people in holos he and Rey watch on the broken Holopad she’d managed to fix. 

Finn starts to feel the old back injury burn from the uncomfortable, long stand at attention. Jakku had not been kind to him, especially when it came to scavenging. He’d fallen from one of the old wretched Star Destroyers when he was a teenager, nearly died too, if Rey hadn’t given up all the portions they had to the old healer he’d probably be underneath the sand he hated so much. 

Finn begins to feel the numb buzz climb his legs, he’s been in the hallway for at least an hour now, the dead gaze of the Stormtrooper in front of him stopping him from his usual pacing. It was an odd thing, to be face to face with the same helmet he wore while scavenging the wrecks, the thing was quite the fright to see on Jakku. Wearing the trooper helm gave him some breathing room from other scavengers, it would also scare others away from his catches lest they try to steal it. 

Finn's curiosity spiked when he had arrived at the dusty building early in the morning, to see a real StormTrooper on Jakku, even more so in front of the doors to  _ The Guild _ home. As far as Finn knew the First Order didn’t have any fingers on the desert planet.    
Maybe there’s a job being discussed for them, something the F.O. didn’t want to be tracked to them. 

The door finally opens, Finn straightens his back more, his spine is seizing he can feel the soreness seeping in. He ignores it in favour of the man standing in front of him.  The man is unlike any of the people on Jakku, for one he has not one spec of dust on his uniform, he’s fully dressed in heavy-looking layers of black, and he looks like he’s been able to eat his entire life with no urgency or fear of starvation. Finn felt a spark of jealousy. The First Order man barely notices the scavenger in front of him as he and the StormTrooper leave the broken building with no words.

“Finn, come on in,” the familiar voice of the guild leader grasps his attention and he follows it into the office.

* * *

The energy spikes as another drunk rebel boastfully begins a familiar space shanty. This rebel had a better voice than the last at least, they had a screechy voice that made the bar cringe and drowned out with roars of corse lyrics, The new one though, his voice wobbly from the alcohol weighing down but sweet and could be considered relaxing if he wasn’t singing such a raunchy tune. The rest of the bar was singing at a dull roar, letting the rebel’s voice wash over the room in joyful humour. 

Finn was nursing a small glass of something that tasted like what the leaking gas pipe on his speeder smelled like as he watched the rebel struggle to keep his footing swings along to his song. 

The Jakku scavenger pulls out the bounty puck and as he suspected, the singing, swinging rebel was his target. ‘Commander Poe Dameron of the Resistance’, though the image the puck displayed seemed to be outdated. The rebel was older, his hair wasn’t short and Navy standard. It flowed and waved, bounced along with the man as he pranced around the tavern. Certainly a lot of coin on this pilot’s head. The commander was attractive, in a hero sort of way, he had the looks of some actor on a holo film. Easily looking good and with a smirk that reached his eyes that let Finn know the target knew he was handsome. 

Finn put the puck away and hummed along to the rebel song, working out a plan of attack as he sipped on his drink which proceeded to hit his tongue with a revolting action causing him to swallow quickly and stick out his tongue in disgust. He couldn’t just walk up to the commander and slap cuffs on him, no, the man had several other pilots around him, Finn would be shot the second he pulled them out. The guild wouldn’t have given him something as simple as that, he was a Jakku rat, he had to prove his worth by bringing in a bigger catch. The rebel Commander was the biggest catch in the guild, Finn was going to do this. For Rey and his survival, he had to. 

Finn grimaced again as he took another sip, he could do this, but how? 

“Fancy something else? Something sweeter maybe?” A voice, hoarse from singing speaks softly in Finn’s ear. 

_ Oh, Force no,’ _


End file.
